Sexy Back
by Devilita
Summary: Harry doesn't appreciate Justin Timberlake's music as much as Draco does. Repercussions follow. HarryDraco, songfic on Justin Timberlake's song 'Sexy Back'


Title: Sexy Back  
Author: Devilita  
Beta-reader: Anthimaeria  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: R  
Genre: fluff/romance  
Summary: Harry doesn't appreciate Justin Timberlake's music as much as Draco does. Repercussions follow.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy or Justin Timberlake.  
A/N: This is not a seriously written fic at all, just something that came to my mind when I listened to Justin Timberlake's song called 'Sexy Back' at one point. I'm not a big fan of Justin's myself but somehow I don't find it difficult to imagine that Draco might like him! Thank you, Anthimaeria, for beta-reading this songfic for me!

* * *

- 

- **SEXY BACK** -

-

-

I'm bringing sexy back

Them other boys don't know how to act

I think you're special, what's behind your back?

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

-

"Draco, please, turn it down. I can't concentrate with that playing in the background," Harry said, giving his boyfriend a pleading look as he sat on the floor of their living room, a dozen thick volumes of books on Marxism open in front of him and piles and piles of notes scattered around him like the petals of a flower.

"You could be studying somewhere else, you know, like the university library. If my listening to Justin Timberlake bothers you, then maybe you ought to consider that option," Draco replied, not showing a sign of wanting to do as much as lift a finger.

Harry looked affronted. "Are you trying to make me leave my own flat?"

"_Our_ flat," Draco corrected and popped a strawberry and cream sweet into his mouth.

"I can't believe you. Whenever you're in the middle of something, I try to be considerate and not bother you with crappy music like this."

"Oh, so you're saying that Justin Timberlake is crap?" Draco snapped. "Let me tell you, Potty, that not only is his music way more widely recognised than the ruckus you call indie rock or pop or whatever, but it's also got a more consistent rhythm, you know, it's got a recognisable beat to it and the singer needs to be able to actually, well, sing!"

"They can sing! At least most of them can. Anyway, that was such a subjective statement."

Draco snorted and flipped a fallen strand of hair behind his ear, taking another hard sweet and rolling it around in his mouth.

"Okay, so what about the lyrics?" Harry injected,. "If you just listened to what Timberlake sings about, you'd notice how very unoriginal his stuff is."

"Fuck you, Harry," Draco drawled, grabbing the remote control and turning up the volume.

-

DIRTY BABE

YOU SEE THE SHACKLES

BABY I'M YOUR SLAVE

I'LL LET YOU WHIP ME IF I MISBEHAVE

IT'S JUST THAT NO ONE MAKES ME FEEL THIS WAY

-

Harry covered his ears. "Aaaagh!! The pain!"

"Quit complaining, you're no good at it."

"What's up your arse today?" Harry yelled over the music, standing up and starting to scoop up his books and papers. "Alright, you win. Happy now? You're such a prat sometimes, Draco! I don't know why I have to put up with this shit."

"You love me too much," Draco said, grinning, "You'll just have to deal with it."

-

TAKE 'EM TO THE CHORUS

-

"I do, but in moments like this I wonder how on earth we've managed to stay together for this long," Harry grumbled and slammed a book shut in his hands.

Draco gave his boyfriend an appreciative once over and extended his arm for Harry to take. "C'mere."

"Dream on, you selfish wanker. I'm going," Harry said, and angrily zipped his rucksack closed.

"Harryyyy..." Draco whined from the sofa, a pained pout on his face.

-

COME HERE GIRL

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

COME TO THE BACK

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

VIP

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

DRINKS ON ME

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

LET ME SEE WHAT YOU'RE WORKING WITH

-

"What? Don't feel like listening to Justin fucking Timberlake anymore? Too bad. I don't feel like listening to you either so bye, I'll see you later."

Draco sprang up and crossed the room in a flash, grabbing Harry around the waist and pressed himself against his boyfriend's back. "Don't goooo," he whined some more.

Harry dropped his bag to the floor with a frustrated sigh. "Draco. I can't study here, that much is obvious. So tell me, what am I to do?"

Draco let his cheek rest against Harry's shoulder and drew circles on his clothed abdomen. "You know..."

"Draco..."

-

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

LOOK AT THOSE HIPS

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

YOU MAKE ME SMILE

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

GO AHEAD CHILD

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

AND GET YOUR SEXY ON

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

-

Draco inhaled Harry's scent and hugged him tighter.

"So now, all of a sudden, you're feeling all cuddly?" Harry asked over his shoulder. "I can't make heads or tails of you sometimes."

"I'm feeling horny," Draco muttered against the fabric of Harry's shirt, rocking his and Harry's hips from side to side ever so slightly.

"You're not going to let me study at all, are you?" Harry laughed.

Harry could feel the blond's smirk against his shoulder. "No. You had your chance to study and you blew it."

"You mean I could have studied while you were in the process of poisoning my ears with Timberlake?" Harry asked incredulously. "Ha, as if."

"You could have started earlier. But never mind that, I've got other plans now."

-

GET YOUR SEXY ON

GO AHEAD, BE GONE WITH IT

-

Draco slowly slid a hand down Harry's front and under the waistband of Harry's jeans and boxers. He cupped his lover's crotch gently and gave it a small squeeze. "Oh."

"So, may I distract you?"

"Ahh..." Harry moaned and craned his neck back.

Draco proceeded to move Harry's foreskin slowly back and forth, almost letting it retreat around the head but not quite.

"Oh, fuck..."

Wrapping his fingers around the base of Harry's member, Draco purred in Harry's ear, "What's your answer?"

"Wha---?" Harry asked, dazed.

Draco stroked Harry's cock once.

"Oh yeah, you --- Mmhmmh... --- you may."

-

GET YOUR SEXY ON

-

"This alright?" Draco asked as he continued stroking Harry inside his boxers, fumbling the fly open with his other hand. Finally, Draco got his boyfriend's cock out and started stroking the growing erection slowly.

"Yesss, damn right it's alright!"

Draco smirked. "The music's not bothering you anymore? I think it's quite good background music for shagging, don't you think? I mean, the beat is just right, it creates a charged atmosphere and ---"

Harry turned around and pushed Draco onto their living room table, climbing on top of him on all fours. "I don't give a fuck about the music. Now ---"

"Oh! So _now_ you don't mind the --- mmmmh... okay, no more analysing... yeah, _right_ there..."

-

I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK

THEM OTHER FUCKERS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT

COME LET ME MAKE UP FOR THE THINGS YOU LACK

'CAUSE YOU'RE BURNING UP I GOTTA GET IT FAST

-

Harry attacked Draco's neck with his lips and murmured huskily, "Yeah, something better came up."

"Do that thing with your tongue again! That's right! Mmm..."

Harry started unbuttoning the blond's pyjama shirt and settled himself between Draco's spread legs. There was an obvious tent underneath his pyjama bottoms that in both Draco and Harry's opinion direly needed some addressing.

-

I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK

THEM OTHER FUCKERS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT

COME LET ME MAKE UP FOR THE THINGS YOU LACK

'CAUSE YOU'RE BURNING UP I GOTTA GET IT FAST

-

Having unbuttoned Draco's shirt to reveal delicious milky pale skin, Harry looked up and locked his eyes with those of his boyfriend's.

-

TAKE 'EM TO THE BRIDGE

-

"The sounds you make are music to my ears," Harry said, leaning down to kiss Draco on the lips gently this time. The blond shuddered and wrapped his legs around Harry's hips. "Unintelligible, -" Harry kissed Draco's chin, "beautiful -" his jaw, "hypnotic -" his neck, "sounds."

"You --- ahh! Are not just trying to --- oh, fuck! --- trying to block out Justin, a---are you?" Draco stammered and threw his head back in pleasure, banging it against the wooden surface of the table.

-

I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK

THEM OTHER FUCKERS DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT

IF THAT'S YOUR GIRL YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK

'CAUSE SHE'LL BURN IT UP FOR ME AND THAT'S A FACT

-

"You are the centre of my attention right now," Harry said, smiling lovingly at Draco.

"Good," the blond replied, panting slightly from holding his breath and brushing Harry's hair back a bit to see those astonishing green eyes more clearly. "Merlin, Harry, I really love you."

Harry lifted Draco's hips off the table just a little bit and re-angled himself to pull Draco even closer. "I really love you, too, Draco."

-

TAKE EM' TO THE CHORUS

-

fin.

* * *

A/N: Reviews, please? I'm also working on a drawing based on this fic so I might post it once I'm done with all of my artwork for uni. 


End file.
